The princess of the night
by Feather sunset
Summary: Princess Alexandria was unfortunate to be changed into a blaverine, but something changed her to look more like a wolf. Now, after 10 years of living in a pack she , as the princess of the balverines, has to make sure her people of safe in the hands of the revolution leader, her sister Vanessa. Alexandria senses something wrong, and chooses to follow only to protect her people.


Chapter 1 ~ The start of the journey

I hid by the door in my new form. I am Princess Alexandria, the youngest daughter of King Sparrow. My older Brother Logan and my older sister Vanessa and I went on a trip one day with our father, but we were attacked by Balverines. Father died protecting us, I refused to leave his side. As a result I was attacked; I survived with 4 claw scars over my left eye. If you survive a balverine attack, you become one. That is what happened to me, yet I was more of a black wolf, with two sets of wings, the bigger pair was black the smaller wings a pure, electric blue. I heard footsteps approaching, the lock clicked and the door opened, light flooded into the dark. I sneaked past and I was out of the room, I had been locked in there for 2 years, I was 6 years old. I began to run, I ran past a maid, who screamed. Seconds later, I was being followed by Logan's guards.

I was soon out of the castle and fleeing down the town. I reached the centre of Bowerstone Market, guards stood pointing their rifles at me. I was surrounded, I looked around to see people watching from behind the guards. I whimpered, a little girl looked sorrowfully at me.

"Look out!" Someone yelled, suddenly a Balverine landed next to me. It picked me up in its jaws, it was so careful. Growling, it bounded off. Rifles sounded, catching me in the leg, I yelped in pain. The Balverine put me down, another picked me up and ran faster. I felt myself slipping away...

I woke up next to something warm. I looked up to see the Balverine who saved me, curled around me protectively. I stood up, but yelped, causing all the Balverine's in this place to wake up. The one I was lying next to begin licking my wound.

"There is no reason to fear us" A man said, I looked at him, he had a scar like me, but it was across his throat. "Now, who are you?" I changed into my human form, all the Balverine's bowed their heads. "Princess Alexandria"

"I am no princess, I am a monster" I said

"Says who?" The man asked

"My brother and sister" I told him

"Then, can you be our princess? " he bowed

"Uh..." I looked around the Balverine's; I changed form again and licked the man's face. He looked at me, I grinned my tail wagging. The Balverine's howled, I joined in. I was home...

10 years later

I walked through Mourning wood, with my friends and guards, Daniel and Mark. The scent of fresh blood filled our noses. We came here to help the revolution, well offer our help. The leader of our pack wanted to meet the revolution leader. I sniffed the air, a sniffed the air again, two new scents joined the blood. A royal and a royal guard. I looked at my friends, with a swift nod, we changed into our human forms. If my sister or brother were here, they wouldn't recognise me. Well it has been 10, but I was now covered with scars, tattoos and piercings. I had 6 studs on the upper curve of my ear, and 8 dangling earrings on the lower curve of my ear and a stretcher. It was the same on both ears. I had 4 studs over both eyes, a nose piercing, a ring through my nose, I had a snake bite too. I had even more tattoos. I lead the way, the scents lead us to a fort.

"Halt, be you men or be you hollowmen?" A guard askes

"We are nether" Mark called, the soldier told someone on the other side, and soon the gate opened. A few people walked out, my sister was one of them. She looked a lot like my mother, unlike me, who could have been mistaken for a female version of my dad. Mark and Daniel sensed my nervousness, and stood in front of me.

"Who are you?" A man with an impressive moustache.

"I am here to speak to the leader of the revolution..." I said

"That would be me, who and what are you?" My sister asked

"In your eyes, you may consider us monsters. But the leader of my pack wants to offer our help" I told her "No harm will come to you, unless the ones who come with you attack us without reason."

"A monster..." Vanessa repeated

"A Balverine" I said

"A being who never had a choice of what they will become." Daniel sighed, I looked at him sadly, he was the newest Balverine in the pack.

"Fine, when?" Vanessa said

"Whenever, our pack resides in Millfields, we will wait for you there." I told her, she nodded. I looked from Mark to Daniel. "We are done. Let's head home." I changed in to my wolf form and the boys became Balverine's. Vanessa almost gave a small cry when she saw me. But we were gone before any words were spoken.

At home, my adoptive mother was waiting for us. She worried about me so much. She was a dear for it, I told our alpha the news.

"Good, Sarah wait for our guests." He said, a female nodded and left. "Alexandria, may I speak to you in private?" He added

"Of cause" I followed him, he picked up a note.

"This is for Reaver..." He said, I understood, he wanted our pack to do something "Can you take it to him?"

"Yes, I shall be back soon" I turned on my heel, changing into a wolf as I raced towards the manor house. Before I reached the houses, I changed again and raced to the manor, the faster I gave him the note, the faster I could get away from him. I stopped in front of the manor door, I knocked and waited. Barry hatch opened the door.

"Ah, Come in" He stepped aside "Mastew Weavew is waiting in the study"

"Thank you" I said and went upstairs. I knocked on the study door, a second later Reaver opened the door, his smirked upon his lips like usual.

"Princess, a pleasure as usual" Reaver took my hand and kissed it, I pulled my hand away, I handed him the note.

"This is for you, I must go" I said, as I turned away, but Reaver took my waist. "Unhand me, you monster" I growled

"My monster, there was I thinking you were the monster" Reaver whispered in my ear. I shook my head, a pulled away from him.

"Bye, Reaver" I ran off, what was with that manwhore? Doesn't he know what No means? With a heavy sigh, I headed home. Little did I know my journey was just beginning.


End file.
